Over My Dead Body
by RainDragon28
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal midnight flight with his best friend, but things turned completely wrong. (I'm currently re-writing this story, simply correcting the grammar issues since it's one of my first fanfics. Read at your own will!)
1. Midnight Flight

**New story, yay! It's been a long time since I've posted a new story, and the reason is I have been writing it on paper... (My hand hurts T^T) Why? Because! Anyway... Yes, again, Alvin... Don't ask, I just love this bad character, he's so evil ! :3**

 **Hope you'll enjoy this story I've killed my hand for!**

 **Here we go!**

* * *

It was almost midnight on Berk, and he still wasn't sleeping. Hiccup was staring at the ceiling, studying every single detail, carved in the wood. Seconds felt like minutes and minutes felt like hours. He felt like he was lying there forever... _Come on, sleep, sleep, sleep..!_ he repeated that sentence in his head for the last three hours. He rolled on his side, resting his head on his forearm. His eyes wouldn't close, even though the room was completely dark. He pulled the cover over his head, hoping he would fall asleep, but it became too hot and hard to breathe. So he took off the cover over his head, and with a sigh, his gaze met Toothless' sleeping form in the corner of the room. Hiccup finally sat on the edge of his bed, taking his prosthetic that was resting on the floor, by the side of the wooden bed, and tied it to his leg, well, what was left from it...

Toothless' head jerked up at the sound of his rider's metal leg making contact with the wooden floor. Hiccup got up, even though it was dark, he could still make out his fur vest resting on a wooden chair next to his bed. The black dragon walked up to Hiccup, purring as he rubbed the side of his head against the teenager, who now wore his usual brown fur vest. Hiccup turned around scratching his best friend's ear as he gave him a weak smile.

''What do you say we go out for a midnight flight, Bud?'' he asked, whispering to his dragon, already knowing the answer.

...

Bright stars shined against the midnight sky. The big glowing white moon nearly full, illuminating the island of Berk and reflecting off the dark water below. Wind whispering through the trees, and the noise of a Night Fury cutting through the cool air.

Hiccup and Toothless took off, not even a minute ago, and were already high above the sleeping village.

The wind in Hiccup's face made him slightly shiver from the cold. He moved his left leg, changing the red tailfin to position five, making them turn to the left, and then changed it back to position one, making them fly straight. He looked back at Toothless' prosthetic, making sure everything was fine, and then turned back around.

''Okay, let's go!'' he said as he took hold of the handles and then bend down on his Night Fury as it dived down toward the dark ocean. As he got close to the black water with the moon's reflection dancing on it, he opened the fake tailfin, as Toothless opened his giant black wings. The air whistle at the contact of wind against wing. The Night Fury flew toward a sea stack, and when they got close enough, Hiccup closed the tail, making Toothless' flight unsteady. With one good push, Hiccup flew over the sea stack, and landed back on the saddle, placing his prosthetic in place, reopening the red tailfin at the end of Toothless' tail.

''Yes! Finally!'' she shouted happily as he was flying toward another sea stack.

''What do you say Bud? Wanna go again?'' he asked his best friend. But before he could get an answer, an arrow was flying right toward him.


	2. Captured

Hiccup screamed in pain as the arrow cut through his shoulder. Blood found its way out of the wound, slipping on his small chest and arm. He brought his left hand around the arrow, pressing around the hole in his shoulder, trying to decrease the awful pain. As he did, his vision began blurring. He lost his grip on the handles, and slipped off of Toothless, falling down toward the black ocean.

Toothless' prosthetic closed. Unable to fly, he quickly dived down, trying to reach his Hiccup, his two front paws ready to grab him. Unfortunately, he was too late as freezing cold water met his scales.

Hiccup was unconscious. Small bubbles escaped his mouth and nose. His eyes were shut, and he was way paler than usual. The arrow that was shot at him was still stuck in his shoulder. Who shot that arrow anyway?

He swam down and grabbed Hiccup with his paws, and pushed himself back up to the surface with his giant wings. He took a deep breath when he was out, and hold his rider in his paws like a human would do with his child. Toothless looked around for the one who shot that arrow, and what he found shocked him.

A large ship, with a viking helmet crest painted on the flag.

Outcasts...

Toothless growled. The leader smiled at the sight of the defenseless Night Fury and the injured boy.

Alvin the Treacherous stood tall and proud. His large ship approached the dragon in the water, Toothless still holding Hiccup close to him. The weak dragon rider was still unconscious and shivered violently.

" _Come on Hiccup, come on wake up!_ '' Toothless begged in dragon language, coming out like cries.

Suddenly, nets and ropes were thrown at him, then pulled back, dragging the Night Fury onboard. Toothless hold Hiccup tight, wrapping his wings around him, protecting his best friend from the man walking at them. An evil grin was showed, and his dark grey eyes stared at the dragon.

''Put 'em under deck!'' Alvin yelled at his men.

Toothless was still wrapped in ropes and nets, unable to move, it was easy for the Outcasts to drag him down under deck. A metal cage door opening noise was heard as he was dragged into the small cell. He was really defenseless... He couldn't fire any plasma blast because his head was wet.

Between his paws, Hiccup had stopped shivering, but was still unconscious... The men had left them in the dark. The only color in the room except black, was Toothless' bright, brilliant green eyes.

''Toothless..?'' a shaking voice asked between his paws. Hiccup opened his emerald green eyes, but only saw blackness. ''Toothless? Wh...where are you?'' he asked, starting to panic. In response, Toothless purred, nuzzling his rider's head. Hiccup smiled, hugging his best friend's chest. He hissed at the pain as the arrow stuck in his shoulder went further in the wound. But he ignored, and continued hugging his Night Fury, and soon falling asleep under his best friend's wings.


	3. Outcast Island

Morning

Hiccup was still sleeping peacefully under his dragon. Toothless' big green eyes opened as bright light made its way under deck. Heavy footsteps were heard walking down the old wooden stairs. The Night Fury growled at the sight of Alvin. He prepared a plasma blast, the purple light in his throat growing brighter and brighter. But before he could fire, a sharp pain rose from under his chin. A tiny dart flew, and hit the dragon in the neck, sending him unconscious. His heavy head fell on the floor of the cell. Alvin walked toward the Night Fury, laughing as he opened the metal cage door. He pulled out a sharp knife from his belt, and slowly kneeled down next to the black beast. He cut the ropes and nets that were keeping the dragon from moving. He lifted up the dragon's wing, revealing the boy. He was awake. Hiccup yelled in terror as a large mighty hand grabbed his small arm, lifting him up to his feet. Well, foot and prosthetic... He struggled against the Outcast's grip as he was dragged outside, the bright white light blinding him. The sky was cloudy, because of the volcano of Outcast Island. Alvin dragged him outside, throwing him to the ground, only to be lifted up again by Savage.

'''iccup, 'iccup, 'iccup...'' Alvin laughed, a smile on his face at the sight of the arrow.

He kneeled down, looking directly in Hiccup's emerald green eyes. He brought his large hand around the arrow stuck in the boy's shoulder, and pulled it out, causing the young dragon trainer to yell in pain. Small tears slid down his cheek as blood came out of the wound of his injured shoulder.

''Savage, bring our guest to his cell.'' ordered the Outcast leader as he got up, glaring at the boy.

...

Hiccup looked down at his feet, Savage, still holding his hands behind his back, leaded him to his new cell on Outcast Island.

They walked through the cold, underground tunnels, passing some caged, beaten wild dragons. Some dead, some alive... It made him sick to see this.

''Look straight boy!'' Savage ordered him, smacking the side of his head with his bone. They stopped in front of an empty cell, Savage opened the rusty door, and pushed Hiccup inside. He gasped as his back hit the hard stone ground. Savage laughed, locking the door behind him, and walking away.

Hiccup sigh, and took off his fur vest. The good news is that the wound stopped bleeding. His sleeves were stained red and so was half of his chest. He put back his vest and got up. He went farther in the cell, lying down, resting his back on the dark stone wall. He couldn't help but think about Toothless. _Where as he? Is he okay? Why didn't he reacted when Alvin grabbed me?_ Many questions without answers...

''Everything's gonna be okay...'' he whispered to himself.

Suddenly, many footsteps were heard echoing between the walls. Hiccup brought his knees close to his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs, and resting his chin on his knees, hoping that whoever they were, they weren't coming for him. Unfortunately, two Outcasts stopped in front of his cell, one of them unlocking the rusty door. Once it was opened, the two men came in. Hiccup's fears grew more when they approached him, but he swallowed them back, got up, and ran between the two, and out of the cell.


	4. Dragon Training

Hiccup ran through the underground tunnels, searching for Toothless. He went where his best friend had been caged the last time. He slowed down, looking around, his metal leg echoing as it made contact with the hard ground. Suddenly, something caught his eye. A caged Night Fury. But it didn't move...

''Toothless..?'' he called, almost whispering, walking closer toward the cell. ''Toothless is that you Bud?''

Nothing.

The closer he got, the more he could make out what was in the cell. And that's when he realized it was a fake. A fake Night Fury... First made out of dragon skin, and then covered with ash from a charred Loki tree. The smell was awful...

''Pretty realistic! Wouldn't you say... 'iccup.'' A voice said behind him. Hiccup's eyes widened, still staring at the fake.

''Where's my dragon Alvin? Where's Toothless?'' he asked with a shaking voice. Suddenly, a sharp blade was placed under his chin, making him jump slightly.

''You'll see 'im soon enough. Don't yah worry...'' he breathed in his ear. Alvin grabbed him by his bad shoulder, the dagger still placed under his chin, and brought him to the arena, or 'Killing Ring'...

A heavy iron door opened, and Hiccup was pushed inside. He landed on his back, and rubbed the back on his neck. He looked up where Alvin was.

''Yeh ready boy?'' Alvin asked, above one of the dragon cages, a hand on the handle that opened the door of the cage under him. Hiccup got to his feet, and glared at him. And with that, the first dragon was released.

''I won't train your dragons Alvin!'' Hiccup yelled as a Whispering Death flew out of the cage. He ran around, as the dragon chased him. The angry beast fired at the boy, as he threw himself to the ground, saving himself from being roasted alive. Hiccup thought. _Every dragon has weakness... What is the Whispering Death's ?_

Above him, a sunray founds its way through the grey clouds, touching the Boulder Class dragon in its big white eyes, making it hiss at the pain. It quickly flew back in the shadows, away from the painful light.

 _Light!_

Hiccup searched around for a shield, and luckily, he found one. It was placed between two barrel filled with sharp weapons. Such as swords, axes, bolas, and maces. In other words, stuff that he can't lift up... He quickly took the shield, and placed himself in the light, reflecting it in the Whispering Death's eyes, making it even more angry.

Alvin watched the scene like if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Hiccup was weakening a deadly beast. Not with violence, just light.

''You're supposed to train that dragon boy!'' Alvin yelled above the Whispering Death's cries of pain.

Heavy grey clouds suddenly covered the entire sky, the sunray long gone... _Great!_ The angry dragon flew toward the young dragon trainer, and wrapped its tail around him, squeezing harder and harder. Its spikes out, and its big white eyes staring at him. Hiccup shut his eyes. His face filled with pain. ''Can't... Breathe!'' he let out.

Immediately, Outcasts opened the heavy iron door, ropes were thrown, wrapping themselves around the wild dragon's neck, and pulling it away from the boy, who was now lying on the ground, barely conscious. Every single noise echoed in his head, and everything was blurry. He was lying on his belly, and he felt a hand grabbing the back of his head by the hair, and a heavy knee pressing on his fragile back. Hiccup groaned at the pain.

''You can't escape this boy... '' Alvin growled in Hiccup's ear, before being lifted up to his feet and passed to Savage. ''Take 'im to his cell, without water or food...'' Alvin ordered his second in command. And Hiccup was brought back to his dark, lonely cell. Again, he was pushed in, and the sound of the door being locked echoed between the walls. He stayed where he was left, silent tears leaving his eyes, sliding down his cheeks.

''I just... wanna be normal... normal life...'' he said to himself out loud as he began crying. He brought a hand up to his forehead, and felt some hot, sticky liquid.

Blood.

He looked down at his fingers, the red substance sliding down his hand. He suddenly felt dizzy and woozy, and his vision went blurry. Next thing he knew was darkness.


	5. Hiccup's Disappearance

Toothless was chained and muzzled in one of the cages in the arena. He was in some kind of limited cave, with an iron door keeping the daylight from entering. If only he wasn't chained head to toe, he could easily take off the muzzle with his front paws, and fire at the door with a powerful plasma blast. Unfortunately for now, that wasn't possible... All he could do right now was wait. Wait for someone to save him.

...

Back on Berk, the gang, well, most of it, were doing their usual Dragon Training. They were all at the academy and only this time, Astrid was in charge. She made the exercises tougher than usual, unlike Hiccup. Snotlout hadn't stopped whining since morning and it really began to annoy the young Viking girl. He wouldn't shut up about how difficult she made the training.

''Where's Hiccup!'' he shouted, annoyed by his cousin's disappearance.

''Awww... It's so cute! Is Snotlout missing his baby cousin?'' she asked in a sing-song baby tone.

''No. Maybe, not... Shut up Astrid!'' Snotlout said, crossing his arms and looking away. Astrid chuckled at this, seeing Snotlout worried wasn't something that happened everyday. His eyes went watery, as he walked toward Hookfang. He had the feeling something bad happened to Hiccup, but he didn't know what exactly...

''Wow... Are you crying?'' Tuffnut asked amused as he got closer to Snotlout's face.

''No..! It's just... it's just, dust... in my eyes... It's very dusty in here!'' he shouted, gesturing around, and pushing the blond boy away from him.

Astrid walked up to him, placing a lovely hand on his shoulder and looked straight in his blue eyes. ''There's nothing wrong with being upset Snotlout... It just means you care.'' she said, comforting him. He looked up at her a little confused, sunlight reflecting in his watery eyes, and backed off.

''Okay lets just pretend that for a minute that I _care..._ '' he said. ''How would I know, I mean, how would you know..?'' he asked.

''Well... you might feel a tightness in your chest, you might get a little shaky, your eyes might get watery...'' she said, pointing the last part.

He looked at her straight in the eyes, and then looked up at the twins who were smiling, arms crossed. ''Yah, I'm just gonna go with dust... for now...'' he said, rubbing his eyes to dry the tears. Astrid looked at him with a comforting smile, and he smiled back.

...

It's been a whole day since Hiccup left his house for a midnight flight. The young heir woke up. It was cold, thunder roaring outside, followed by lightning. The wind whistled, entering the cell by the small 'window' at the background, sending shivers down his spine. Hiccup sat up, rubbing the back of his neck. The blood on his fingers went from deep red to a brownish red. The injury from his forehead had bled a lot, since more blood stained the side of his face, on his cheek. His throat was dry, and he was starving. He got up and went to the metal cage door, that was keeping his away from his freedom. He placed his two hands on the rusty bars, and laid his head on his arms.

''I'm so tired of being here...'' he whispered.

His legs were shaking. He felt so weak... even though he already was. But now... now he really felt it.

Heavy water drops echoed in the underground tunnels, along with the thunder outside with lighting and rain. He turned around, and went resting against a hard stone wall. He slowly closed his eyes, about to fall in a peaceful sleep, when orange warm light, illuminated his cell. Hiccup opened his emerald green eyes, and looked up at the blinding light. A strange feeling in his stomach told him that whoever that was, wasn't here for a friendly visit. A large man appeared outside the cell, a torch in one hand. Alvin looked down at the weak boy from head to toe, and Hiccup simply looking away in disgust.


	6. Restless Night

''What do you want?'' Hiccup asked angrily, but Alvin simply laughed. ''I won't train your dragons, and you know that!'' he added.

''Oooh... but that's not why I'm here for.'' he said, before opening the cell door.

As soon as Hiccup saw the door opening, he got to his feet and went farther in the cell, toward the 'window'. Alvin locked the door behind him, leaving no chance for the boy to escape. Hiccup was shaking, from the cold and from his injuries making him weaker. A warm mist left his mouth as he looked around for anything useful to defend himself against the Outcast. Unfortunately, all he could find were small black rocks resting on the floor along with dragon bones. Of course he could reach for a bone and hit Alvin in the face with it, but it would just keep him distracted for a couple seconds, plus, the door is locked and Alvin is the one to carry the key... He would just get himself into much worse trouble...

The Outcast leader approached the shaking boy, an evil smile on his face. Hiccup backed off, his back hitting the hard stone wall. Alvin let drop the torch, landing beside his feet as it rolled on the side. Hiccup screamed in terror as he was lifted up and then pushed against the wall, Alvin holding him up by the front of his green tunic.

''No! Let me go!'' he cried out, trying to kick the man with his prosthetic.

Alvin watched the boy struggle against his mighty grip, finding it kind of amusing to see a 90 pound boy trying to fight an overgrown man. And with a final move, Alvin punched the weak boy under the chin, sending him limp, eyes closed.

...

Meanwhile, back on Berk, Astrid was lying in her bed, unable to sleep because of the loud, roaring thunder outside. She sighs, closing her beautiful, ocean blue eyes. The thought of Hiccup came coming back in her mind. Her best friend had been gone for a whole day now. _Maybe he set down..._ _No. A little storm wouldn't bother Hiccup!_ If he doesn't return soon, they'll have to send a search party.

Astrid rolled on her side, resting her head on her forearm as she let out a heavy sigh. _Hiccup will be find... everything's going to be okay..._ she comforted herself.

The rain outside had began to calm down, no more noise coming from the black sky, only the wind whistling through the branches. The sky clearing itself from the heavy grey clouds, revealing bright stars and a full glowing moon, illuminating the island with its bright, comforting, cold light.

...

The room felt surprisingly hot to Hiccup, who was chained to a small wooden chair. There was a fire pit in the center of the small room. There also was a small pool of water at his side, some chains dangling from the ceiling along with barrels of deadly weapons. He had no idea where he was, but he surely knew he was still on Outcast island.

The only thing familiar to him, was the fire pit. So he brought all his attention to the fire glowing in front of him, the stone walls around him shined as the orange flames reflected on the sharp rocks. He started struggling against the chains that were keeping him pinned to the chair, but it was no use. The heavy metal were already cutting deep in his skin, blood lines around his wrists being traced.

''Argh...'' he grunted, pulling on the chains.

While doing so, the iron door at the other side of the room opened, bright light entering, blinding Hiccup. He quickly closed his eyes, trying to avoid the pain, and when he heard it close back, his eyes opened wide. Alvin, plus two other overgrown Outcasts were standing in front of the entrance. To Alvin's belt, was a long leather whip. Hiccup swallowed hard, already having an idea of what was going to happen in the next minutes.

They approached him, smiles on their faces. There was absolutely nothing he could do right now than hope that all this would end soon.

Alvin kneeled down in front of the heir, looking at him straight in his eyes. Hiccup looked away, disgusted by the man, but Alvin grabbed his chin, forcing him to look back at him in his dark eyes.

''If you won't train me dragons boy, I might just do it myself... But to do so, I need the information... '' he said darkly. ''And once I did... I'll use them to destroy Berk... I'll make you watch your village burn... everyone screaming for mercy...'' he said, still looking straight in Hiccup's fearful eyes.


	7. Over My Dead Body

As much as he hated to admit it, he was afraid... Alvin loved it to see Stoick's little runt frightened. It gave him more power, and Hiccup knew that. But the thought of his home being destroy and him tortured, scared him, and he couldn't hide that.

Alvin let go of his chin, and walked around him, studying his state. The chains suddenly felt loose around his chest legs and wrists. The sound of the heavy metal hitting the hard ground brought hopes of escape to him. But that hope didn't last, because as soon as he was free from the small wooden chair, mighty hands grabbed his shoulders, keeping him pinned to it. Alvin walked away, and toward the small basin, indicating the two guards to follow him with the boy. The Outcast leader went to one side, and Hiccup forced to his knees on the other. They were now face to face, looking at each other straight in the eyes, the basin between the two.

''Lets began...'' he started ''What do you know about the dragons boy? Tell us how you train them...'' he said.

Hiccup simply stared at him, the two guards still holding him down. ''Over my dead body'' he replied.

''Wrong answer'' the evil man said, eyeing his men to do their job.

And before Hiccup could understand, his head was forced underwater, many bubbles escaping his mouth. He struggled to get his head out, but the two powerful Outcasts were holding their mighty grip on him.

It took some time, but when Hiccup seize fighting, Alvin indicated them to pull him out. Once his head was out of the freezing cold water, the weak boy coughed out water, allowing air to enter his lungs. His wet hair dangled down his face, his eyes meeting once again those of Alvin's.

''How about now...''

''Never...''

Again, his head went underwater, and the three Outcasts laughed. This one lasted longer, almost sending him unconscious, but before he passed out, he was brought out, Alvin's question was still the same, and Hiccup's answer hadn't changed. This was going to be much more complicated than Alvin thought. But it also was going to be more painful for the boy...

He ordered his men to bring the boy's head out of the water, and then bring him at the back of the room, where chains were dangling down of the dark ceiling. Hiccup noticed handcuffs at the end of each one, and again, he was forced to his knees, and his arms were brought up, cool metal met his skin around his wrists. The guards walked away, allowing Alvin to do the rest. He unrolled his leather whip, as Hiccup looked up at him, shaking, afraid of his next move. The treacherous man walked around him, stopping once he was facing the boy's fragile back.

''You're going to regret this boy...'' he said darkly, before the first lash was released.

Hiccup yelled in pain as the whip cut through his tunic and met his skin, a deep blood line drawing itself on his back. He hoped the worst had happened... Unfortunately, looks like it didn't...


	8. Help

The gang really began to worry. A lot of questions were asked in their heads and none of them had answers...

''Do you think he, maybe, ran away..?'' asked Fishlegs to Astrid. The blonde girl kept her mouth shut, trying to find an answer to her friend's question.

''Maybe... but, where would he go? We've looked for him all around the island!'' she replied.

''Maybe he's on another island..?'' added Snotlout.

Astrid looked at him a little annoyed. Of course, if he's not here, he must be on another island. But which one?

''Maybe he's been captured...'' said Ruffnut.

A long, awkward silence filled the academy, none of the dragon riders knowing what to say.

''Ruffnut... That is brilliant!'' Astrid shouted, breaking the silence.

''I know..!'' she shouted '' Wait what was it again?'' she asked.

''If Hiccup didn't ran away, and was only planning to go on a midnight flight and then captured, then who is to say that these persons might not be the Outcasts?'' she explained, noticing the confused looks on each of the riders' faces.''Outcasts guys! Outcasts took Hiccup!'' she shouted, trying to make them realize. And that's when they all gasp in realization.

''We have to save him!'' said Fishlegs, his voice a little shaky.

''Fast!'' shouted Snotlout, before running toward Hookfang, Astrid to Stormfly, Fishlegs to Meatlug, and the twins to Barf and Belch.

 _Don't worry Hiccup. We're gonna get you back. No matter what it takes..._ Astrid told herself.

...

After an awful hour of torture, Hiccup was brought back to his dark lonely cell. Alvin hadn't succeeded with the boy, yet. But he told him that this wasn't over, and that he'll get it out of him.

The young heir's wound burned like needles cutting through his skin. The most painful part was when Alvin ordered Savage to clean his wounds with salty water.

He wrapped his arms around his legs, trying to warm himself up, a mist escaping his mouth. His stomach growled, and he suddenly felt like throwing up, making him even more weak than he already was. He started shaking violently, almost unable to get up. His weak arms helping him to sit straight, and drag himself farther in the cell. _Why does this keeps happening to me..?_ he asked himself. And still, there was no answer to that question that he kept asking himself. He just wanted to get out of this awful place, this... _hell_.

 _Please, help me... I can't take it... please..._


	9. The Plan

The dragon riders were on their way to Outcast Island. The night was freezing, a light fog dancing above the dark ocean's surface. Astrid was the second in command so she was leading the group. They were flying in V formation, directing themselves toward the ennemie territory. Each of them had a weapon, just incase they needed to fight on foot. Astrid had her double headed battle axe, Tuffnut had his shiny mace, Ruffnut her axe, Snotlout his bludgon and Fishlegs had a small hammer.

''Astrid, do you consider what we're gonna do if we actually find Hiccup? I mean, Alvin isn't just going to hand him over to us.'' said Fishlegs shyly.

''Wait, what did you just say?'' asked Astrid realizing something.

''He said, he isn't just going to hand it over to us.'' repeated Snotlout, flying Hookfang closer to Stormfly. ''And for once, I agree with him...''

''Guys, I think I have an idea of how we're going to get Alvin to hand him over...'' she explained.

For the rest of the voyage, Astrid explained her idea to the other riders. It was at risk, but they had to try it.

''So... we get to blow things up?'' asked Tuffnut, liking her temporary leader's idea.

''Yes Tuff... you do.'' she answered.

''YES!'' he shouted, exited to get to Outcast island. He even started singing the song he made up back when he had to spy on Alvin's and Dagur's plan... ''...Hooligans, why won't you come out tonight, come out tonight, come out tonight...'' Her sister, Ruff, looked at him annoyed.

''You're finished?'' she asked.

Outcast Island was now in sight, the fog all around it made the place creepy and weird, even though it already was without the fog. Astrid eyed the island, a defiant look appearing on her face.

''Okay, here we go...'' she whispered. ''Gang! You know the drill!'' she shouted to her fellow dragon riders following her. They all nodded and went in different directions.

Astrid flew Stormfly quietly, bending down so she wouldn't get noticed by the guards, and her Nadder appearing like a wild one. She flew through a lava field, where alot of wild dragon rested. At the other side of the field, was the prison enterance. It was guarded by a dozen Outcasts, making it impossible to enter without launching the alarm. She was so sure Hiccup was in there, but she didn't took any risks, and joined Snotlout, who was flying above the arena.

''Astrid? Aren't you supposed to be checking at the prison?'' he asked, whispering.

''Yes, but the place is guarded...'' she answered. ''So I'll wait for the twins to create the distraction, and then I'll go.''

Snotlout nodded, and then flew closer to the ground, behind two giant pointy rocks coming out of the dark ground. Astrid followed him, and landed Stormfly at his side.

''We should go check the arena. He might be there...'' he told her, still whispering. They ordored their dragons to stay hidden, while they went checking out the arena for any trace of Hiccup or Toothless.

''Stay put Stormfly. Keep your ears up.'' she told her Nadder, patting her side gently. She took her axe with her, just in case.

The two teens walked around, not seeing any guard around.

''Mhm... weird... '' murmured Snotlout. Astrid notice what he meant by _weird._

''Well... consider it our lucky day.'' she whispered, passing him, and into the ' _Killing Ring'._ She ran across the stone floor, and to the first door.

''Snotlout! Help me open the doors!'' she called, keeping her voice low. Each of them took a side, and pulled on the big handles, opening the gates of the cages. The first one Astrid opened, revealed a purple Deadly Nadder, it's body covered in scars. As soon as it saw the daylight enter its cell, it roared in pain, and ran outside, almost knocking out Astrid, but she got out of the way just in time. The dragon ran out of the arena, and took the air. Its flight was unsteady, but it managed to get high enough not to get caught.

Astrid smiled proudly, and continued opening the gates.

At the other side of the arena, Snotlout was doing the same. He pulled on the handle of a rather large cage, only to revealed a blood thirsty Whispering Death, ready to eat anything in its path.

''Whispering Death!'' he shouted, pushing back on the heavy handle, quickly closing the gates. Astrid turned around quickly, glaring at him for not being so quiet.

''Quiet down Snotlout!'' she said, her voice low.

''You quiet down...'' he murmured.

They continued opening the different gates of the cages in the arena, but none of them, so far, revealed Hiccup. They stopped in front of one. But that one was different from the others. The gates were in iron, and it was located straight in front of the enterance. What was inside seemed to be dangerous and powerful.

''Euh... are you sure we should, euhm... open it?'' asked Snotlout.

''Yah, why? Are you afraid?'' she asked him, a smile appearing on her lips.

''Pff..! No...'' he said.

Astrid went to the handle, and pulled on it. The massive gates opened, and a chained, jet black shape was revealed. The shape of the one and only Night Fury... Toothless.


	10. Toothless Found

Alvin was sitting on his throne in the middle of his Great Hall, his second in command, Savage by his side, a sword in hand. The fire pit was in front of him, and a little farther was the entrance. Two Outcasts ran to him, each wearing a helmet, and holding a heavy bludgeon.

''Sir!'' one of them shouted.

''We've spotted a wild Nadder, flying out of the arena.'' the other informed.

''What!?'' Alvin shouted.

''We've also spotted a two headed dragon flying toward the camp.'' the first one added.

Alvin growled angrily. He knew that his island wasn't habited by Zipplebacks. And the only time he sees one come here, is when Hiccup and his dragon rider friends come to his island.

''You!'' he shouted to Savage. ''Go get the boy, and you two,'' he pointed the two men. '' You gather up the others, and capture the kids...'' he ordered.

''Do you want them alive...'' one of the two asked, holding his bludgeon close to his chest.

''Why not! For now...'' he replied, and the three Outcasts went.

...

''Toothless!?'' the two teens shouted. Toothless gave a happy growl, glad they found him. They ran to the chained dragon, Snotlout taking off the muzzle and Astrid breaking the metal chains with her axe. As soon as the Night Fury was free, he jumped on her and licked her from head to toe, soaking her in Night Fury saliva.

''Tooth- erk...'' she 'said', laughing, also happy to see him.

Toothless backed off, finally allowing her to get up. ''Toothless, Hiccup is in trouble, and we need your help.'' she informed him. Toothless knew that, and didn't lost a second, because as soon as these words left her mouth, he ran out of the cage, and across the arena. Astrid and Snotlout followed him, out of the arena and to their dragons, who had been waiting for them the whole time.

Astrid quickly mounted Stormfly as did Snotlout with Hookfang.

''C'mon girl!'' she said, and they went after Toothless, Snotlout following behind.

As soon as they took off, five guards ran to the arena, shocked at the sight of every gate opened, and no dragon left (except for the Whispering Death). They looked around, and saw the Night Fury run away, a Nadder and Nightmare following it.

''There they are! The Berk intruders!'' one of them shouted, holding a crossbow. The five Outcasts ran after them, each one carrying a weapon.

Astrid turned around, seeing the Outcasts running after them, all armed to the teeth. She gasped, and bent down on her Nadder.

''Time's up!'' she shouted. She looked at Snotlout, and he nodded, understanding what to do. He turned to the right, and came back firing at nothing. Astrid turned her Nadder around, and shot spines toward the fire. The spines flew through the flames, catching fire, and toward the Outcasts. The men yelled in pain as the venomous spines hit their chest, and set their body on fire.

''HA HA!'' shouted Snotlout.

''And it's just about to start..!'' said Astrid.

They continued following Toothless, but he suddenly stopped, and sniffed the ground. Astrid landed Stormfly beside him.

''You lost him..?'' she asked. As a response, Toothless cooed, sounding like an apologize.

''Ah... it's okay Toothy... We'll find another way.'' she comforted him. The black dragon gave her his best gummy smile he could, and then sat down, waiting for her to tell him what to do next. She dismounted Stormfly, and walked up to him. She hopped on his saddle, indicating her Nadder to follow them, Snotlout flying above her, ready to follow too.

''Alright Toothless... lets go find Hiccup.'' she told him.


	11. Merciless

Hiccup was curled in a ball, trying to warm himself up. His hands around his legs, and his chin resting on his knees. His eyes weren't focusing on anything. The noises of the rusty metal door opening send shivers down his spine, but he still didn't move. He didn't brought his eyes up to see who it was that opened the door. He heard footsteps coming toward him. But they weren't heavy. Suddenly, a hand grabbed his arm, forcing him to his feet. He gasped, shutting his eyes, his face showing only pain.

''Come on runt!'' Savage said, hitting him in the back, almost making him stumble and fall. His legs shook as he walked out of the cell, using the small amount of strength left in him to walk. The Outcast held his shoulder, incase he had any plan of escaping.

* * *

Savage entered the Great Hall, the boy with him. ''Alvin!'' he yelled. The Outcast leader turned around, smiling once he saw Hiccup. Savage threw Hiccup to the ground, falling in front of Alvin, landing on his stomach. The man bent down, and grabbed the boy by the neck, choking him.

''You little...'' he murmured, before throwing him away. Hiccup gasped as he made back contact with the hard ground under him. He rolled a couple times, and his eyes met Alvin approaching him, looking not so happy... Hiccup coughed, and held his throat.

''Please... stop...'' Hiccup pleaded as he tried to back off.

Unfortunately, Alvin was merciless... He stood tall above him, Hiccup's face filled with terror and pain, and began kicking the weak boy in the stomach. Hiccup yelped at every hit. He coughed out blood, the sticky red substance slidding down the corner of his mouth.

Alvin finally stopped kicking, and stared down at him. Hiccup breathed fast and uneven, his chest rising and falling, an arm around his injured stomach, as he continued to cough. With a final move, Alvin kicked the boy in the face, sending him unconscious, maybe even dead...

Alvin picked him up, throwing him over his shoulder.

''Savage!'' as soon as his name was called, Savage quickly stood straight, and ran to his leader's side. ''Ready the men. We have some visit...'' he ordered.

''What about the boy?'' Savage asked, pointing at Hiccup.

''I'll handle that...'' he said darkly, a smile appearing on his lips.


	12. Change Of Plans

''I don't get it! What are we supposed to do?'' Ruff asked, holding Barf's horns tightly.

''You're supposed to create any sort of distraction!'' Fishlegs answered her as they were flying in circles above the Outcast camp.

''Oh right...'' she said, ''How, exactly..?'' she asked, her brother agreeing with her.

Fishlegs facepalmed, discouraged by them.

''You blow stuff up!'' he yelled, answering her question.

Ruff and Tuff looked at each other exitedly. ''WE DO?! Well why didn't you just say so..?'' the twin brother asked.

Fishlegs sighed.

''You guys take care of the camp, Meatlug and I will take care of the armory. And they went.

Tuffnut and Ruffnut flew their Zippleback close to the many odd huts, Ruffnut allowing Barf to release gas. The green cloud spread out between the buildings, and then once it was pretty much everywhere, Tuffnut allowed Belch to spark it, the green gas flamming itself up. The fire quickly grew, burning the camp, until only ashes were left. The twins watched the scene like if it was the most beautiful thing in the world, swinging their fists in the air.

...

Fishlegs flew his Gronckle toward the armory. Meatlug prepared a lava blast in her throat, and spat it out in the rocky building, every piece of wood or stone melting and burning until there was nothing left.

''Good job Meatlug!'' Fishlegs patted his dragon on her cheek, her making a happy growl in reply.

He joined back the twins, who had, by now, burned the entire camp. Even though it was already blasted, they continued to blow stuff up much as Loki trees and barrels...

''Guys!'' Fishlegs called to them. Ruff and Tuff quickly turned their heads around. ''We aren't supposed to burn _everything..._ '' The twins looked at each other awkwardly.

''Oh... I thought that-'' Tuff began, but was cut by Fishlegs.

''Nevermind...'' he said. He quickly noticed something was wrong as he watched the camp burn. ''Hey... aren't Outcasts supposed to be here already? Alerted by the smoke?'' he wondered, watching the heavy black cloud filling the night sky.

Things weren't going as planned...


	13. Found

Toothless ran as fast as his four legs could carry him and Astrid, hopping around, his gigantic black wings helping him up. Astrid couldn't fly him because of the pedal that was made to fit Hiccup's prosthetic.

Toothless suddenly stopped at the ledge of a high cliff, small black rocks falling down, hitting the hard ground below. The Night Fury roared in fear and looked down.

''Alright Toothless. Let's see what's out there.'' Astrid said breathless.

Toothless looked up at her, and returned his gaze back at the large fields right in front of him. He opened his toothless mouth, and a sharp sound, followed by a glowing purple light came out. Toothless' ears lifted up, listening to what came back. He made a satisfied noise and opened his wings, letting himself being dragged down by the soft wind, and down the cliff.

''You found something?'' Astrid asked, as the dragon began running in direction of his found. Toothless didn't answer her, but she already knew that the answer was yes.

...

The Night Fury continued to run toward his found, when he finally arrived. He slowed down, and hid behind some boulders sticking out of the ground. Right on the other side was a entrance. A large, heavy looking iron door, guarded by many Outcasts. Astrid jumped off the saddle, and took her axe, holding it tightly. She climbed on one of the boulders to see, but she quickly came back down as a guard passed her. Once she saw the man walk away, she rose back her head, and studied around.

''That's alot of Outcasts...'' she whipered to herself.

After a moment of thinking, she came down, and ran to Stormfly, mounting her Deadly Nadder. She was about to fly off, but then Snotlout arrived, not being so quiet, and landed his Monstrous Nightmare beside the blue dragon.

''Would you be quiet!'' she said, trying to keep her voice low.

''Sorry..!'' he said, seeing that she didn't took it so well.

Astrid sighed and bent down on her dragon.

''Snotlout, you go get Fishlegs and the twins.'' she ordered.

''What about you?'' he asked.

''I can take care of myself. Now go!'' she said, pointing out at the direction he must take. Snotlout turned Hookfang around, and flew off.

Astrid watched her friend fly away, and then turned around, facing the boulders between her and the ennemie.

''Alright. It's show time.'' she said, and Stormfly flew up, firing at the Outcasts with her magnisium fire, and so did Toothless with plasma blasts knocking out several Outcasts at a time. The blue Nadder roared and grabbed some men in her claws, and flew higher, letting them drop above the battle field, knocking out more men.

It took some time, but at the end the path was cleared, and she landed her dragon in front of the door, Toothless coming toward them, cooing and making happy noises.

''Nice work, Buddy!'' Astrid said, patting the Night Fury's snout after dismouting Stormfly. Astrid walked to the door, and pulled on the handle. The door opened wide, and she walked in, the dragons following behind. They kept quiet, gazing around the empty cells. But something was odd...

''Something's not right...'' she whispered.

Suddenly, a cry was heard, coming farther in the tunnels. Astrid heart almost stopped. She held her breath, her eyes opened wide.

''Hiccup.''


	14. Hiccup

Snotlout flew above Outcast island, toward the camp, where Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were. When he arrived, he spotted the three and their dragons, hidding behind some big boulders, waiting for the Outcasts to come. Hookfang landed on a large boulder, looking down at the other riders.

''What are you guys doing!?'' Snotlout asked, keeping his voice low incase anyone was around.

''We're waiting for the guards to be alerted by the smoke, so then we can enter the prison and save Hiccup..?'' Fishlegs said, more of a question than an answer.

''What!? But Astrid already entered the prison!'' Snotlout informed.

Fishlegs eyes grew wide, so did Snotlout's.

''So... If the guards aren't here, where are they?'' Fishlegs asked.

''They were expecting us.'' Snotlout said before turning Hookfang around, and flying off toward where he had last seen Astrid. It didn't took long for Fishlegs and the twins to do the same. They had to get there fast, before Astrid, Toothless or Stormfly gets captured too... or worst, killed.

...

Astrid, Toothless and Stormfly ran toward the cry they had heard earlier, hearts beating fast, and breaths being held. _Almost there Hiccup, almost there_ Astrid repeated to herself in her mind. She hadn't noticed the tear that had escaped her eye, and that was slidding down her cheek.

The trio suddenly stopped right in front of two huge doors, graphics carved all over them. _Must be the Great Hall..._ She thought. Astrid indicated the Night Fury to blast them, a finger pointing at the gates. As soon as Astrid backed off, Toothless released a powerful fireball, sending the doors to ashes. Pieces of wood on fire flew everywhere. A heavy cloud of black smoke kept them from seeing what was on the other side. She coughed, placing a fist in front of her mouth. Still holding her axe tightly, she jumped above the scraps, and to the other side, Toothless and Stormfly following her from behind. But as soon as she made her way out of the smoke, she froze, eyes opened wide in horror. The dragons growled fiercely at the Outacsts standing in their path. Most of them had crossbows in hands, a finger on the trigger, ready to fire. But that wasn't what was bothering her. What was bothering her, was to see Hiccup chained to Alvin's throne, a dagger being pressed against his throat.


	15. Never Surrender

They were everywhere, holding weapons. Toothless growled, warning Astrid.

''Yeah I see them Toothless...'' she said, patting the Night Fury's head.

''Astrid. What a nice suprise.'' Alvin said with a malicious grin. ''I bet you're suprise to see me!''

''Euh... Not really. This is where you live.'' Astrid said, gesturing around her.

The Outcast leader's grin quickly disappeared, and he pressed the dagger's blade harder against the boy's throat. Astrid and Toothless gave the man the same death glare. (Basically being the only thing these two have in common...)

''Don't you dare...'' Astrid said fiercely.

Alvin smiled and placed back his dagger in its shealth. Hiccup looked up at the man frightened as he approached Astrid.

''I have a proposition for you Astrid.'' he said.

''Well this should be good...'' Astrid whispered to herself sarcastically.

''Surrender, and your friend lives.'' he said.

Astrid gazed at her friend, and glared back at Alvin.

''You have no choice. One false move and my men will take out you, your dragons, and the boy!'' Alvin said, pointing at Hiccup.

Astrid gazed around her, took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and let dropped her axe on the ground.

Alvin smiled smugly, and ordered two guards to secure her. Toothless and Stormfly looked down at her curiously, wondering why she was doing this.

The two Outcasts were about to force her upon her knees and chain her wrists, but she quickly grabbed back her double headed battle axe, and knocked the two out clean. As soon as she had her axe back in hands, Alvin ordered more men to go, and grab her. But that wouldn't be easy... Toothless fired at the men, jumped as arrows flew toward him. He used his tail to hit the guards, and crushed them with his body weight. Stormfly burned them with her fire, and shot spines, hitting her targets in the middle. The Nadder ran, lowering her head, using her nasal horn to kill.

Hiccup could see the fire in Astrid's eyes, her face showing only anger and fury.

''I think you forgot who you're dealing with, Alvin.'' Astrid said, taking her axe out of a chest. ''I never surrender.''

''No. I think _you_ forgot who you're dealing with!'' Alvin yelled before taking out his dagger, and throwing it toward his Hiccup.

For a moment, everything felt in slow motion. Astrid watched the blade fly toward her friend, eyes growing wide in fear, holding her axe close to her chest, hoping it wouldn't hit him.


	16. Remember who you are

Hiccup held his breath, shut his eyes, and waited for the blade to cut through him. Suddenly, the dagger hit its target on the side of the boy's stomach.

To everyone's suprise, Hiccup didn't screamed, or gasped, he just watched the knife's handle sticking out of his body, like if it was the most interesting thing in the world to watch. He lifted up his head, and looked up at Astrid, not understanding why it didn't hurt, or why no blood came out. The knife hadn't hit him. Instead, the dagger had dug in his note book. The blade was stuck in the thick brown cover of the book.

The blonde girl looked up at him, wondering what he was trying to say, but she pushed that thought aside when another guard came running toward her, a mace in hand, ready to crush her. But she managed to avoid the blow, and swung her axe in the man's back, blood staining the ledges of the blades. Another one came, holding a sword, and swung it at her face. Unfortunately, she didn't managed to avoid this one, because a sharp pain rose from her cheek, and blood came out of the new wound. Astrid kicked the Outcast in the stomach, and planted her axe in his skull. She took a look at Alvin and saw that he was directing himself toward Hiccup. So she ran toward the Outcast, jumped in the air, her axe above her head, and brought it down, planting the blade between the man's shoulder and neck.

Alvin yelled in pain, and grabbed Astrid's wrist, passing her over him.

''Ahhh..!'' she screamed, as she hit the hard ground, opening herself on the forehead.

''You little..!'' Alvin growled in anger, the axe still stuck between his neck and shoulder.

He grabbed the girls neck and choked her, while bringing another knife out, and stabbing her in the abdomen.

Hiccup watched his friend being stabbed by that awful man, this _monster,_ and he couldn't explain how he was feeling right now... Only one word escaped his mouth.

''NO!'' Hiccup yelled, struggling to get to her. It didn't took long, and Alvin collapsed a bit farther.

Toothless saw Hiccup chained to the throne, struggling to get free, and he quickly ran toward his best friend, knocking out more men that dared approach him, with his wings. The Night Fury came behind, and fired at the chains, immediately loosing around his boy's frame. As soon as he was free, Hiccup ran toward Astrid, dropping to his knees beside her, slidding a hand under her head, lifting it up with care. He placed his other hand on her injury, pressing, trying to stop the blood from coming out of the wound.

''No, no, no, Astrid, don't go, please!'' Hiccup begged.

The dragons kept fighting the Outcasts, killing anyone that dared try to reach their riders.

''Come on Astrid! Stop playing games, wake up... Please... I need you...'' Hiccup kept pleading his friend. Tears escaped his eyes, slidding down his cheeks, but he wiped them out, staining his right cheek with Astrid's blood.

''This is all my fault...'' he whispered.

He suddenly felt a soft hand being pressed against his cheek, causing him to lift up his head. He stared in Astrid's sparkling, ocean blue eyes, and she in his emerald green ones.

''Astrid...'' Hiccup whispered, taking her hand, and holding it tightly. He closed his eyes, and allowed himself to cry, tears slidding down his cheek, splashing on the hard ground.

''Hiccup... I... I can't go on...'' Astrid said with a weak voice. ''I...I'm a soldier...''

''Yes you - you're a soldier, a warrior..!'' Hiccup said, tears still falling.

''But I'm wounded... so, I... must... give up the... fight.'' she said.

''No, no, you can't give up! You just can't... Astrid...'' Hiccup said. ''Remember who you are...''

Suddenly, the room went quiet, no more noises of dragon firing or spines being shot, only Astrid unsteady breathing, Toothless cooing and Stormfly squeaking.

Hiccup pushed her bangs away, and asked her to stay with him.

All of sudden, three dragons, each one with a rider came in by the entrance. Snotlout dismounted his Nightmare and ran toward Hiccup and Astrid. Fishlegs and the twins dismouted but didn't go.

Ruffnut suddenly felt a tightness in her chest, and she covered her mouth with her hands. Tuffnut placed his hands behind his head, one word being whispered. ''No...''

Fishlegs stayed close to Meatlug, hugging his dragon as if she was the one dying.

Hiccup watched his cousin run toward him and Astrid. Snotlout collapsed on the other side Hiccup was, Astrid between the two, and he took out some bandage out of his satchel, wrapping it carefully around the girl's abdomen.

''Thanks...'' Hiccup said, with a weak voice.

''Are you hurt too?'' Snotlout asked as he got to his feet.

''I guess, but... not as much as her.'' he answered, still on the ground, holding Astrid closely.

The twins and Fishlegs made their way to the others, Tuffnut helping Hiccup to his feet, while Ruffnut and Fishlegs grabbed Astrid, lifting her up, and toward the Zippleback. They layed her on Barf and Belch's back. Hiccup climbed on the Zippleback, and held Astrid, making sure she wouldn't fall or get hurt even more.

Astrid muttered some words, and began struggling against his grip. But Hiccup calmed her down, and reassured her that they were on their way home.

Toothless cooed at Hiccup, his ears flat against his neck, big green eyes shining.

''No, no Toothless, you must go with Stormfly.'' Hiccup said, pointing at the blue Nadder who squeaked as soon as she heard her name. The Night Fury turned around, and walked toward his friend Nadder. Stormfly flew up, and grabbed Toothless in her claws, lifting him up in the air.

The twins mounted their half of the Zippleback, and flew off, toward the exit, so did Fishlegs with Meatlug, and Snotlout with Hookfang.

They flew out the prison, leaving the dead bodies behind, and into the jet-black sky, sparkling stars glowing all around them.

Hiccup was rescued. He was free.


	17. Poison

After some hours of flight, the gang had finally made it back to Berk.

When they arrived, the twins went to Gothi's hut, while Snotlout and Fishlegs to their house.

Stormfly dropped Toothless in front of the Haddock house. As soon as his feet touched the ground, Toothless ran in the chief's house, only to find Stoick and Gobber sitting at the table, both looking upset.

''Toothless ?'' Stoick asked the dragon.

The Night Fury roared and turned around, running toward the healer's hut. The chief and blacksmith got up and followed the dragon. Toothless looked back a couple times, making sure they were still following. He climbed up the stairs, leading to a wooden platform, where Barf and Belch was standing, a rider on each head.

''Where's Hiccup?'' Stoick asked the twins.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut pointed at the wooden door, and Stoick quickly came in, gasping at the sight of his son lying in a bed, a blanket covering his beaten body. The chief walked toward Hiccup, kneeling down beside the bed, placing a gentle hand on his son's forehead. Even though he knew he wasn't awake, Stoick whispered some soft words to his boy, taking his hand.

''Oh Son...'' he whispered.

He looked around, and saw Astrid, lying in another bed, Gothi wrapping a new bandage around the young girl's abdomen.

''Is she alright?'' Stoick asked the healer, eyes watery.

Gothi nodded slightly, and grabbed her staff. She wrote something in the dirt that only Gobber could read. The blacksmith stood beside the healer, and read what she had wrote.

''What those she say Gobber?'' the chief asked.

''Mhhm... She says that Hiccup will be fine. She gave him some medicine so his wounds will heal quicker. But for Astrid, she's afraid that the blade that was used to stab her, was poisoned...'' Gobber explained.

''Well, does she have the ingredients to make the cure?'' Stoick asked.

Gothi looked back at Astrid, sighed, and kept writing more in the dirt.

''She says she does, but it takes time to make. She says that this poison is different from the others... It's more dangerous.'' Gobber said.

''What are the effects?'' Stoick asked.

Goober sighed and looked down. ''As long as Astrid has this poison inside of her... There's going to be one thing and one thing only set in her mind... Kill Hiccup.'' Gobber said.


	18. Blank

Stoick stayed by his son's side for the rest of the night, taking his hand, reassuring him that everything would be okay. He also kept an eye on the blonde girl.

Astrid was strong and powerful, she could kill if wanted to. But she also loved Hiccup. It was hard to say if she will or will not try to kill his boy...

Stoick felt his eyelids grow heavy, and took one last look at Astrid. He got to his feet, and walked out of the hut, leaving Astrid and Hiccup together, alone.

As soon as the door closed, Astrid's eyes opened wide, her face showing no emotion. She slowly turned her head on the side, staring at the sleeping boy in the wooden bed beside her. Astrid didn't move, only stared. She watched Hiccup's chest rising and falling, his arm around his belly. She could hear the boy's heart beat, and the only thing she wanted to do right now, was to rip it out of his chest.

...

All the teens, except Hiccup and Astrid, went to the Great Hall to eat breakfast. They went to get their meal, and sat at a large table. Fishlegs grabbed the Book of Dragons, and began reading it.

''Seriously, you're reading it again?'' Ruffnut asked before taking a bite in her roasted chicken leg.

Fishlegs ignored her and kept reading the book.

Snotlout rolled his eyes and sighed.

''You think we should go check on Hiccup and Astrid?'' Tuffnut asked.

Ruffnut and Snotlout nodded and walked out of the Hall, and toward the healer's hut.

...

Hiccup woke up, blinking a couple times before stretching out his arms. He looked around him, only to see Astrid staring at him with a blank expression. He stared back at her with a questioning gaze.

''Euh... Astrid?'' Hiccup asked.

Astrid showed a malicious grin, and kept staring at him.

''Astrid are you okay..?'' he asked for the second time.

Without a warning, Astrid jumped out of her bed, and went to him, grabbing him by the shoulders, and on the floor. Hiccup gasped as his back hit the hard, wooden surface.

''Astrid! W-what are you doing?!'' Hiccup yelled.

Astrid quickly brought her hands around his neck, and began choking him. He wrapped his hand around her arms, and closed his eyes.

The young girl pressed her hands harder around his throat, causing him to cough. His lungs were screaming for air. He tried to call for help, but it only came out as small cries. He reached out an arm, searching for any object he could use to defend himself. Thankfully, he found one. He grabbed one of the books that was lying on the floor, and hit her on the side of the head with it, causing her to let go.

Hiccup quickly sat up, and held his throat. He breathed quickly, his eyes filled with terror as he watched Astrid hit her head on the side of the bed, sending her unconscious.

Suddenly, he heard the door open, and Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut came in.

''What happened here..?'' asked Tuffnut as he walked in.

Hiccup didn't answered right away ; he just looked up at his friends worriedly.

''I...I think she was trying to kill me...'' he said.


	19. You Can't Hide

The tree stared at Hiccup shocked, an awkward silence invading the room. Well, until Tuffnut bursted laughing...

''Ha! Yeah, like if she would... wait! Is he serious?'' Tuffnut said, slapping his sister's shoulder.

Ruffnut glared at her brother, Snotlout rolling his eyes.

''Are you sure?'' Snotlout asked as he got closer to his cousin.

''No but...'' Hiccup said sighing. He suddenly heard a noise coming from Astrid, and fear invaded him. He stared at the blonde girl. She shook her head, gazing around the room, but she stopped once her eyes met Hiccup's. Hiccup backed off, gasping as his back hit the wall behind him. A smile appeared on her lips as she got to her feet, still staring at him in the eyes.

''Euh... Astrid?'' Snotlout asked, but the young Viking girl didn't brought her attention to the other boy. She walked toward Hiccup, grabbing the knife on the table, beside her.

''Astrid, don't... please...'' Hiccup begged her. But she didn't care and kept approaching him slowly.

''Euh... should we do something?'' Ruffnut asked.

''Hiccup is about to get killed. And you're asking if we should do something?!'' Snotlout souted.

The three quickly ran to Astrid, the twins grabbing her arms, trying to pull her back. Snotlout placed himself between Hiccup and her.

''If you want to kill him, you'll have to go through me!'' Snotlout said, pointing at himself.

But all Astrid did was stare at him with a blank expression.

''Stay out of this.'' she simply said.

Snotlout kicked her legs, and she fell on he floor, her back hitting the wooden surface. She shook her head, and looked up at the boy.

''Oh man...'' he said afraid. ''When will I began thinking before acting?!'' he asked himself before kissing the ground, a foot on his cheek.

Astrid looked back where Hiccup was. But he wasn't there. She growled in anger, and walked out of the hut. As soon as she was out, she saw a Zippleback fly away, and a Monstrous Nightmare growling at her. Astrid hissed at the red dragon, who immediately backed off, and lowered his head.

She looked back at the two headed green dragon in the sky.

''You can run. You can fly away. But either way, you can't hide, Hiccup.'' she said madly.


	20. Hard Way

Snotlout got back to his feet, and went outside. He saw Astrid walked down the stairs, the knife still in hands. He ran to Hookfang, and mounted him.

''C'mon Hookfang!'' Snotlout said before taking off.

The red Nightmare flew toward the Haddock house, and landed on the grass. He quickly dismounted, and ran inside, only to sight Stoick, Gobber and Gothi.

''ASTRID IS OUT OF HER MIND!'' he yelled once he was inside.

The three adults looked at each other and gasped.

''What did she do?'' Gobber asked.

''She tried to kill Hiccup.'' he explained.

Stoick's eyes grew wide in horror, before rushing out of the house, and calling for his Thunderdrum. The blue dragon flew toward his rider, and the chief hopped on the saddle.

''Where is she now Snotlout?'' the chief asked.

Snotlout froze at that question. ''Euh...''

Stoick sighed, and told him to mount up, and get the other riders.

Without losing a second, Snotlout jumped on Hookfang's neck, and flew toward the Great Hall to get Fishlegs. Stoick went to Gothi's hut, landing Tornado on the wooden platform.

He dismounted, and stared at the small house suspiciously. He entered, and gazed around. There heavy book's that were placed on the desk beside the bed Hiccup was lying in earlier were now on the floor. The beds weren't placed like they used to be, and the knife that was on the table wasn't there anymore.

Stoick searched for any trace of blood, but he didn't found any, which was a relief.

The chief walked out of the hut, and looked up at the blue sky.

He was about to turn around, and mount Tornado, but something suddenly caught his eye.

Astrid.

Stoick quickly jumped on his blue Thunderdrum and went after the girl. She was runing across the plaza, directing herself toward the blacksmith's shop.

''There Tornado!'' Stoick said, pointing at the young girl.

The large dragon roared, releasing a sonic blast toward the girl. Astrid looked up at the Thunderdrum, and managed to avoid the blast by jumping backwards. She ran behind the blacksmith's shop, and entered by a small window. She ducked under a table, and stayed there for a while.

Stoick landed Tornado in front of the shop, and dismounted.

''Alrght Astrid, come on out now.'' he called, but there was no reply. So he continued.

''There are two ways we can do this. The easy way, or the hard way.'' he said.

Astrid grabbed a crossbow and came out of her hidding spot, pointing the arrow toward the chief.

''I like it the hard way.'' she said before pressing on the trigger.


	21. Gone

Astrid pressed on the trigger, and the arrow was released, flying toward Stoick. But before it hit its target, Tornado fired a sonic blast, redirecting the arrow toward the blonde girl.

Astrid managed to avoid it, jumping on the side. She looked back at the shop, and grabbed an axe, throwing it at the chief. Stoick ducked, and mounted up his Thunderdrum. But when he looked back at where Astrid was, she was gone.

Stoick growled in annoyance, gazing around to find her. But he didn't, and flew up.

...

Snotlout entered the Great Hall, and rushed to Fishlegs, who was still reading the Book of Dragons.

''Fishface!'' Snotlout shouted, hitting his fist against the wooden table.

Fishlegs jerked his head up in surprise, and looked up at his friend.

''Snotlout?'' he asked.

''Come on! Mount up! We're going after CRAZY ASTRID!'' Snotlout yelled.

Fishlegs stared at him confused.

''Crazy Astrid..?'' he asked.

Snotlout sighed. 'You'll see later. Now come on!'' he said, gesturing to follow.

...

Barf and Belch flew above the forest, to the cove. The Zippleback approached the ground, and landed on the old drawing Toothless had drawn a while ago.

Hiccup jumped off the green dragon's back, walked to a rock, and sat on the ground, resting his back against it. He brought his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs, silent tears leaving his eyes.

The twins looked at each other, but kept quiet.

Suddenly, a roar rose from above them, and a large dragon flew down toward them, landing beside the Zippleback.

As soon as Tornado's feet touched the ground, Stoick jumped off the saddle and approached his son for an embrace. Hiccup quickly got up, and hugged his father tightly.

''Hiccup, are you alright?'' the chief asked.

''I'm fine, but... What's wrong with Astrid? She's trying to kill me!'' Hiccup said.

Stoick sighed. ''I know...''

''You know? How?!''

''The blade with the one Astrid was stabbed with, was poisoned...''

''The blade was WHAT-!?'' Hiccup shouted, but Stoick quickly placed a hand to cover his mouth.

''If you keep quiet, you might not give away your location.'' Stoick said, uncovering his son's mouth.

Hiccup breathed quickly, panicking inside.

''Dad... I... I'm scared.'' Hiccup said weakly.

Stoick looked straight in his son's eyes, a hand on his shoulder. ''Don't worry son. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. I promise.''


	22. Nightmare

Stoick and the rest of the teens searched for Astrid the rest of the day and night.

Hiccup stayed in his house with Gobber, while Gothi was at her hut, making the cure. His window was closed and locked, so was the front door.

Hiccup spent the rest of the day in his room, drawing his Night Fury, and writing observations about dragons.

When the sun fled, Hiccup blew the candle on his desk, and slid under the cover, resting his head on the pillow, his hands on his stomach.

Toothless warmed up his lava bed with his white fire, turning in circles before lying down, closing his eyes.

Hiccup stared at the ceiling, sighing heavily, and thinking about Astrid. He slowly closed his eyes, falling in a deep sleep, filled with darkness and pain.

...

 _Light. That's the first thing he saw. The first thing he knew. Everything was white. She was standing right there, that irresistible smile growing on her lips. She was beautiful. That golden hair with sparkling blue eyes... Astrid walked toward him, looking at him softly in the eyes._

'' _Astrid, you... you're beautiful.'' Hiccup said._

 _But once they were face to face, she dug her hand violently in his chest, ripping his heart out. Suddenly, everything around them went dark. Hiccup fell on his knees, and looked up at Astrid who was holding his red beating heart, her soft smile long gone, and her face showing no emotion._

'' _Astrid... please. It's me.'' He begged._

 _The blonde girl looked down at him, blood sliding down her arm._

'' _I don't care.'' she said before squeezing his heart, sending it to ashes._

 _..._

Hiccup woke up screaming that night, sweat covering his forehead. He breathed quickly, gazing around, only to find two big glowing green eyes staring at him worriedly.

Toothless went to his rider, cooing, and making worried noises coming down his throat.

''I'm okay Bud...'' Hiccup said, scratching his Night Fury's ear.

Suddenly, a loud bang was heard, coming from the window. Hiccup quickly turned his head toward it, holding his breath, not daring moving a muscle. He stared at the window, and another bang was heard. It's like if someone would try breaking into his house...

Hiccup got up, and took a look downstairs. He saw Gobber, sleeping on a chair, a mug as a hand.

He went to his desk, grabbed his hunting knife, and backed off, his back hitting the opposed wall of the window'. He could feel his heart beating faster in his chest, reminding him of his nightmare.

The banging suddenly stopped, and they heard footsteps go around the house outside. When Toothless and he heard them go away, they both released a breath they hadn't noticed they were holding. But that relief didn't last long when an axe suddenly cut through the wooden wall Hiccup was resting against. Hiccup yelled, and fell on the floor, his Night Fury wrapping a tail around his boy, growling at the attacker on the other side of the wall.

The axe was pulled out, leaving a large crack in the wall. Everything went quiet, and Hiccup got to his feet, taking a look through the crack, hoping she was gone.

Unfortunately, an ocean blue eye appeared, staring at him in his emerald one.

Hiccup backed off slowly, placed his hands in front of him.

 _Man that's creepy..._ Hiccup told himself.

''I'm friendly. Now let me in and show you how friendly I am.'' Astrid said, still staring at him through the crack. Hiccup shook his head no.

''Astrid, please stop...'' he begged.

He suddenly saw the blue eye disappear, and the axe was once again planted in the wooden wall, creating a much larger crack. She repeated that a couple times, until there was a hole, large enough for her to pass through.

But instead of running, Hiccup just stared at the wall, frozen, fear devouring him from the inside.


	23. Welcome Back

Astrid passed her leg through the crack, her body following. She squeezed through, holding her double headed battle axe tightly in a hand.

''Astrid, please...'' Hiccup begged. But Astrid ignored, and continued advancing toward him as he backed off. She raised her axe; ready to launch it in chest.

''Stop! Snap out of it!'' he yelled, putting a hand forward.

Toothless roared at the girl, but she didn't seem like caring. The Night Fury prepared a plasma blast in his throat, purple gas escaping his mouth. Hiccup took a look at his dragon, his eyes widening in horror.

''Toothless! No Bud!'' he yelled, but it was too late.

Before Astrid's axe met his chest, the Night Fury fired a plasma blast at the girl's feet. A heavy cloud of smoke rose, from where Toothless had fired. Hiccup coughed in his arm, his eyes closed, waving a hand in front of his face. The black dragon roared, flapping his giant black wings to clear the smoke, and see the girl. And there she was, lying on her side, her eyes close. The two best friends edged closer to see if she was still alive. Thankfully she was, because her chest rose and fell, meaning she was breathing. Hiccup released a sigh of relief. Toothless cooed in apologise, rubbing his scaly head against the boy's shoulder.

'' It's okay Bud.'' He said, scratching the dragon's head.

Hiccup took one last look at Astrid. He sighed, and grabbed her by her arms, and dragged her out of the house, toward the prison. Toothless followed behind, helping his rider with the girl by biting her boot with his toothless mouth.

''Thanks Bud.'' Hiccup said.

The jail was a large building with plenty of sharp, pointy weapons sticking out of the roof and walls.

When they got there, Hiccup opened the door with his foot, and brought his friend inside. It was pretty dark. There was a large corridor, one side were the cells, and the other side were the hooks with the keys hanging from them.

Hiccup laid the girl on the ground, and went to take the key for the first cell. He unlocked the door, and indicated Toothless that he could bring her in. The Night Fury did as told and dragged Astrid inside. Once Toothless was out, Hiccup closed the door, locking it, and putting the key back to its place.

He went back to the door and leaned his hands on the cold iron bars, staring at the unconscious girl. He sighed one more time and turned around, facing his best friend.

''What do you say we go get that cure now?'' Hiccup asked his best friend. Toothless made a happy, cute noise coming down his throat. Hiccup laughed and pulled on the handle, opening the heavy wooden door. Toothless ran out, his rider following behind. Hiccup hopped on his dragon's back, and flew off to the healer's hut.

...

When they got there, they landed on the wooden platform, and Hiccup jumped off the saddle. Gothi opened the door, and indicated the boy to come in.

Gothi had already finished the cure for Astrid. She took a syringe, and sucked the liquid inside. The cure was of a transparent color. It almost looked like water. She handed it to him, and began writing something in the dirt with her staff.

Hiccup bent down to read the symbols the old lady had wrote, and then looked up at the healer with a questioning gaze.

''I have to inject this inside her..?'' he asked, looking at the syringe.

Gothi nodded.

''Alright... should be simple!'' he said nervously, staring at the sharp needle. He was almost sure he was about to lose consciousness, but before he did, a loud roar was heard from the other side of the door.

Stoick opened the door violently. He seemed alerted. But the chief sighed in relief when he saw his son alright next to Gothi. Stoick walked to his son, embracing him tightly.

''Dad? Are you ... okay?'' Hiccup asked his father.

''Yes son... I was just, worried. When I came back looking for you in the house, and you weren't there, I feared the worst...'' he explained.

''It's okay Dad. Astrid's safe where she is right now. She can't hurt anybody.'' Hiccup said, explaining that the girl was in the prison. ''And, we got the cure.'' Hiccup said, showing the syringe with the water looking substance inside.

...

Hiccup and Stoick went to Berk's jail, where Astrid was kept. They opened the door that gave on the large corridor. Hiccup took a torch, placing it in front of Toothless, holding it with both hands. The Night Fury fired a tiny fire ball, lighting up the torch.

When the corridor illuminated, the only thing the three saw were those two big blue eyes staring at them from a cell.

Hiccup took a deep breath, and walked closer to the girl.

''Hiccup, please, be careful...'' Stoick said.

Hiccup turned around, facing his father. ''I got this Dad.''

The boy went in front of the cell, the girl's eyes never leaving him. Hiccup sighed, holding the syringe tightly in his palm.

''Okay... '' he whispered. ''I can do this... ''

He took the key of the cell behind him, taking a deep breath before unlocking it. As soon as she was free, Astrid jumped on him, pinning him to the ground violently.

Stoick and Toothless watched the scene in front of them. A feeling inside them told them that they should react, but another told them that Hiccup could do this.

Hiccup struggled against Astrid's grip on his arms. She then brought her hands to his throat, choking him. Hiccup coughed, and tried to breathe in, but was unable. He held the syringe, and brought it up, the needle ready to cut through her skin. He took one last look at the substance, his vision begging to blur, and planted the needle in her arm, injecting the cure inside her.

Immediately, Astrid let go of him, and collapsed by his side.

Hiccup watched his friend fall on the floor beside him, his green eyes never leaving her. Stoick went to his son, and helped him to his feet, looking back at the blonde girl.

''You think it worked?'' he asked.

''I'm not sure...'' Hiccup answered, edging closer to Astrid.

Hiccup reached out a hand to touch her neck, and see if she had a pulse. But as soon as he did, the girl jumped up in alert, her eyes opened wide, showing fear.

''Astrid! It's okay, it's okay...'' Hiccup tried to reassure her, placing his hands forward.

She reached a hand to her forehead, but hissed in pain as soon as she moved her member. She took a look at her left arm, and saw a syringe stuck in her skin.

''What... What happened..?'' she asked, pulling it out.

Hiccup sighed in relief, and went to her, hugging her tightly.

''Hiccup?'' she asked with a raspy voice. ''Are you... okay?''

''Yes. I'm just... glad you're back.'' he said.

Astrid smiled softly, and hugged him back.

''I'd like to know where I went.'' she said laughing.

''I'll explain later.'' Hiccup told her, letting her go.


	24. Friends are Family

Sun was rising, the colourful pastel horizon illuminating the waking Hooligan village. Small sparkling stars shined bright in the dark blue sky above the island.

In the Haddock house, Hiccup, Astrid and the rest of the teens talked about what had happened. Though Snotlout and the twins exaggerated it a bit...

''You were like BAM! And Hiccup was like NO! SNAP OUT OF IT!'' Snotlout exclaimed ''So we were like AH! WHAT DO WE DO!?''

Hiccup laughed hard, while Astrid stared at Snotlout in shock. A serious expression on her face, her jaw hanging opened.

''But of course, I saved the day!'' Snotlout finished, crossing his arms behind his head.

Astrid turned her head to Hiccup. ''Is this true?'' she asked.

''No.'' he said, sitting straight. ''What really happened was that, the blade that Alvin stabbed you with was poisoned. That poison caused you to have one think set in your mind and one thing only.'' Hiccup explained.

''And what was that one thing..?'' she asked.

''Like Snotlout said, to kill me.'' he answered her.

''Did I... hurt you..?'' she asked.

''Well... you just tried to choke me, and stab me... but...no, you didn't hurt me that bad.'' he said.

Astrid sighed in relief.

''Thank Thor, I'd never have forgiven myself...''she said.

Hiccup placed a gentle hand on her spiky shoulder. ''Hey, everything's fine now, you don't have to blame yourself for what happened! It wasn't your fault.''

The two looked at each other for a long empty moment before having the twins to interrupt.

''Argh! Are we going to stare at each other all day, or..? '' Tuffnut complained.

''Actually, I think we both need some rest. It's been a long night.'' Hiccup told the others.

''Does that mean we don't have training?'' Ruffnut asked, exited.

''Yeh, that's what it means.'' Hiccup answered.

''Yes!'' the twins shouted at the same time, banging their helmets together.

It didn't take long for the three to get out of the Chief house, and mount up their dragons to take off to do whatever it was they were off to...

''You feeling alright? '' Hiccup asked Astrid, helping her climb up the stairs leading to his room.

''I guess... just a bit dizzy, and tired.'' she said.

Astrid went to Hiccup's bed, and laid down, resting her head on the pillow. Hiccup pulled the blanket to cover her body.

''Don't worry. I promise you that if you get some sleep, tomorrow you'll be back on your feet.'' Hiccup told her.

''What about you? ''Astrid asked.

''Don't worry about me. I'm not the one who's got poisoned.'' He said, a simple smile appearing on his lips. Hiccup blew the candle, leaving the room in semi darkness because of the closed window. ''If you need anything, just call me, I'll be downstairs with Toothless. '' he informed her.

Hiccup kissed her on the forehead, and went downstairs, his Night Fury following behind.

''Hiccup.'' she called.

Hiccup quickly turned around. ''Yes?''

''Thanks...'' Astrid said.

Hiccup smiled gently. ''Sleep well Astrid.''

Reasonable or completely insane, they care about you. Friends are more than just friends, they're family. And family are the only ones that you got. So you hold on tight, and never let them go.


End file.
